Void-beings
Void-beings, or the Anti-Living, are the self proclaimed progeny of the Thirteenth Force, beings that are so far removed from the concept of life, that they are inimical to the mere existence of ordinary living beings. Unlike ordinary species, the 'types' of void beings are very loose classifications based on shared roles or traits. As far as anyone can tell, Void-beings do not have the concept of 'species'. It must be noted that Void-beings are mercifully among the rarest things on Centralia, indeed their existence and appearance is somewhat akin to a character stepping straight out of a fairy tale. Types of Void-being * Void-beasts are theorised to be animals touched by the Void. No one is like another, but all are in extreme pain and bring nothing but horror and illness. * Black Eyed Men '''are one of the rare species of Void-beings that might pass as human - of course, with eyes of solid black, pallid skin, purple blood and a single minded obsession with cruelty and evil, they might not for long. * '''Lampads '''are void beings that resemble human women, as contrasted to the Black Eyed Men. While their eyes are less noticeable then those of their masculine counterparts, when in complete darkness, their eyes become yawning voids, which drive any who look into them to madness. * '''Thoughteaters, tendril-haired, empty eyed and cruel, are the terrors of Centralia, originating from the far off Darkwilds. One of the few types of Void-beings to have a society. Named for their ability to psychically intrude into the minds of others and to literally eat their thoughts. * Nothing-hounds are nightmarish, wolf like creatures that can phase in and out of reality, reentering it through angles and corners. * Nightmares '''are Void parodies of the normal states of Centralia's elements. ** '''Balefurnaces are sick Void parodies of flame elementals, hulking, meaty creatures full of green, acidic balefire, which can spew corrosive flame and fumes at their victims. ** Leviathans are vast underwater monsters that can dissolve into huge waves of poisonous water, before reforming into their horrific and bulky monstrous bodies. ** Grimwings '''are huge flying beasts that can whip up storms of corrupting gas with their leathery wings and drag unsuspecting victims into the air with dangling tendrils. ** '''Tunnelworms are massive tunnelling abominations, sometimes up to a mile long, that chew through the earth carrying smaller Void-creatures in their guts. As they chew up the earth, it passes through their soiled guts and comes out tainted and polluted. These creatures are mercifully rare, with only two or three existing at any one time. ** Warpers '''are space-manipulating creatures with massive jaws that can teleport people to their own hellish pocket dimension. These creatures can teleport, and their jaws can perform a clean slice like a closing portal. ** '''Twitchlimbs '''are maddening, multi-limbed chronomanipulators who create loops of suffering and move themselves between differing timeframes to avoid retribution. They can also summon alternate timeline copies of themselves, and particularly powerful ones can shunt enemies into other timestreams. ** '''Lurkers '''are huge, leathery creatures that lurk in darkness. Their eyes glow in the dark, and when they hiss it can disorient, confuse and terrify those that hear it. Lurkers can magically release a kind of 'sticky shadow', physical darkness that clings to those the lurker breathes it on. ** '''Blindsiders '''are flying, insectoid creatures that can produce a burst of extremely bright light, and can become completely invisible if standing in sunlight or bright light. ** '''Braineaters ** Gibberers ** Pulsers ** Corpsegrinders * Corruptors, also called Voidmothers,' '''are Void-creatures that exist to spread corrupting fluids and infecting spores across the land. These beings are rare, but incredibly destructive, creating Void-beasts and other low ranking voidlings. * 'Dreadhearts, sometimes called '''Scourge Lords or Unmakers. These beings are the most physically powerful of all Void-beings. Each individual Dreadheart could destroy a whole country. Thankfully, the three that exist at the moment are all dormant. * The Others are the most horrific and powerful of all Void-beings, being not just as intelligent as your average sentient, but much, much more so. They are the leaders of Void-kind. Category:Monsters